The invention relates to engines and particularly to oil level indicating means for engines. The prior art includes various apparatus intended to display an indication of the level of a liquid. These include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,787,829; 3,786,463; 3,781,858; 3,792,456; and 3,820,098. The apparatus shown therein in general is more complex than is desirable for a mass produced product which must be highly reliable and capable of being inexpensively and easily manufactured.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which is highly reliable, simple and inexpensive to manufacture, simple to use and which may be installed on existing automobile engines.